


trying to make things work.

by redhoods



Series: man these times are hard. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house they get isn’t exactly in the best condition - not that they had the kind of money necessary to get a house in good condition - but it’s better than the Hale family home where they had been staying, which had no power or utilities and only had two decent rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying to make things work.

The house they get isn’t exactly in the best condition - not that they had the kind of money necessary to get a house in good condition - but it’s better than the Hale family home where they had been staying, which had no power or utilities and only had two decent rooms. It’s on the outskirts of town and is only one story. There’s only one bedroom and one bathroom and sure, the bathroom door is barely on its hinges and the linoleum is barely staying down in the kitchen, but it’s theirs.

It takes them two and a half weeks of fighting, swearing, and sweating to get the place to a decent condition and to where it’s livable and then they start the process of getting everything moved in. Sheriff Stilinski stocks their fridge for them and Scott comes to help Derek carry the couch and things that Stiles would ‘throw his back out if he even attempted to pick up’. (Stiles is content to stand back and just watch the muscles in Derek’s back work anyways.)

Once they get everything moved in and everyone else out of the house, Derek wanders off towards the kitchen and Stiles heads for the bedroom, stripping out of his sweaty shirt as he goes and collapses across their bed. It’s not really a bed so much as it is a stack of mattresses with a box spring thrown in the mix somewhere, but it’s comfy and where they sleep, so thus it’s a bed.

He’s half way between consciousness and sleep when something cool hits his back and Stiles isn’t sure if he wants to arch towards it or away from it. He feels the bed dip and knows it’s Derek, so he curves in that direction, not even mustering the energy to open his eyes or even to scowl when he hears Derek chuckle.

“Tired?” Stiles only makes a soft sound of agreement only to make a sound of protest when whatever was resting against his back is moved.

“Whassat?”

“Bottle of water,” Derek’s voice is soft and kind of distant, even though Stiles can feel Derek’s breath right against his ear, knowing the other male is right there. He’s fighting hard against sleep as he curls more into Derek’s heat until he’s almost entirely sprawled on top of the werewolf.

“Get some sleep.” As much as Stiles hates it when Derek likens him to a kitten, he can’t help but arch his head into the hand sliding through his hair, feeling Derek’s chest rumble with what he figures is soft laughter. He figures he can deal with being compared to a kitten if he gets to go to sleep like this every night.


End file.
